


Nights Like These

by dracoqueen22



Series: All This and Heaven, Too [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Continuity Grab-Bag, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Minor Asphyxiation Play, Oral Sex, Piercings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, escort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Starscream returns from a client early and in pain. Lucky for him, Sunstreaker is always ready and willing to soothe every one of his aches.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAirCommand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAirCommand/gifts).



A pile of used polishing cloths here. Two empty tins of polishing wax on the table. A growing stack of empty energon cubes in the corner. Glitter powder on the desk. A paint-stained brush on the floor.   
  
Clearly, Starscream was not taking Sunstreaker’s passive-aggressive attempts to make him clean up after himself seriously.   
  
Sunstreaker sighed and gathered up the mess, like he always did. He didn’t know how Starscream had survived until now without someone to clean up after him. How did he ever find anything? How did he have the necessary supplies?   
  
Dirty cloths went into recycling. Empty cubes and tins were dumped into the trash. The powder was wiped up. The brush was evaluated.   
  
The gold paint had sat on the bristles so long it was as hard as steel. Sunstreaker flicked it with his fingers, and it didn’t so much as budge.   
  
To the trash then.   
  
Frag it. They would have to replace that. Thank Primus Sunstreaker hadn’t loaned Star one of his. Though, to be fair, Starscream was a lot more careful with Sunstreaker’s belongings than his own.   
  
Their room cleaned – save for the organized chaos that was Sunstreaker’s workstation and no one was allowed to touch that except himself – Sunstreaker finally felt he could relax. He gave himself a once-over in their floor-length mirror, and found no scuffs, dings or mars.   
  
Perfect.   
  
He snagged a datapad from the never-ending stack of things which he intended to read eventually and sank into the futon by the window. They didn’t have much in the way of a view, but nearly at the top floor, being able to look out the window did much to stave off Starscream’s claustrophobia. Besides, it was cute to see him standing in front of the window, wings twitching in imagined flight.   
  
A couple more shifts and their rest days would align, and he could go for a flight, if he so chose. Which Sunstreaker knew he would.   
  
Until then…  
  
Sunstreaker eyed his chronometer. Star’s last client was probably hitting the suite now. He had only a couple of hours of peace and quiet before his roommate returned.   
  
Time to see how far he could get in this novel.   
  
Not very far as it turned out. He hadn’t gotten through the second chapter before the door to their suite clicked open, and Starscream came limping inside.   
  
Sunstreaker powered down the datapad and tucked it between the futon cushions. “Welcome back.”   
  
“Thanks,” Starscream drawled with a thin smile. His facepaint was smudged, his polish full of streaks and scratches.   
  
“You’re back early.”   
  
“Got lucky. The last one had no stamina.” Starscream’s lips curved in a dry smirk as his wings arched. He moved toward Sunstreaker, albeit slowly. “Of course he didn’t have any imagination either. But what else is new?”   
  
No imagination, hm? Sunstreaker knew what that meant. Most of Star’s clients saw only two things when they looked at him: pretty Seeker. They couldn’t think any further than bending him over the nearest surface and plowing his valve like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Sunstreaker arched an orbital ridge. “Still charged, huh?”   
  
“As usual,” Starscream sighed and dropped down, all but throwing himself over Sunstreaker’s lap. “Please put that gel on my aft before I die,” he moaned, wings twitching.   
  
Primus, no wonder. Sunstreaker loosed a sharp whistle as he took in the lack of paint on Starscream’s aft. No impact marks meant it hadn’t been a paddle, and the scuffs weren’t whips either. Which left one other object.   
  
“Spanking, hm?”   
  
“I’ve been a bad, bad Seeker,” Starscream purred, though there was less heat and more sarcasm in his voice. “It’s like they’re reading from a script.” His feet kicked petulantly. “If someone had told me I’d be _bored_ doing this job, I wouldn’t have believed them.”   
  
Sunstreaker chuckled and rested one hand on Starscream’s back, between his wings. He leaned to the left with the other, tugging open the nightstand drawer and groping around for the small tube of desensitizing gel he kept in there for occasions such as this.   
  
“I honestly don’t know why they bother spanking you,” Sunstreaker said as he snagged the tube and popped the cap with one hand. He squirted a generous amount on Starscream’s aft. “You barely have anything back here. If it were me, I’d go for your thighs.”   
  
“That’s because you’re a sadist,” Starscream muttered, his vocals muffled as he folded his arms against Sunstreaker’s thigh and buried his face in them.   
  
Sunstreaker chuckled. “That and they are far more worthy of being spanked.” He rubbed the gel in with one hand – carefully mind – and let the fingers of his free hand drag lightly down the back of Starscream’s thighs.   
  
The Seeker shivered, his wings echoing the motion. He twitched on Sunstreaker’s lap, thighs drawing a few inches apart, baring the heat of his interfacing array. Scorching heat at that.   
  
Starscream rarely managed to overload with clients. Most didn’t bother to pay him any more attention than whatever they wanted to satisfy their fantasies. A good employee could fake it, and Starscream had mastered the shiver and moan and purr. Sometimes, he was even good enough to fool the other escorts.   
  
“I could have so much fun with these thighs,” Sunstreaker murmured, and let his fingers trickle back upward, dipping down between Starscream’s thighs to briefly brush over his valve cover.   
  
“Sadist,” Starscream sang at him, though he couldn’t hide the shiver in his plating.   
  
Sunstreaker tapped him on the valve cover. “You hush,” he said.   
  
Starscream hissed through his denta, his wings twitching and nearly whapping Sunstreaker in the process. “Ow.”   
  
“Here, too?” Sunstreaker gently rubbed his fingers over the hot panel. The tap had little force behind it, but if Star’s client had been indulging in some valve punishment, no wonder he was sore.   
  
Starscream groaned, backstrut arching, aft moving beneath Starscream’s hand. “Yes,” he muttered, and kicked his legs. “Told you. No creativity.”   
  
“Afts. Don’t know how lucky they are is what it is,” Sunstreaker replied. He finished stroking the gel over Starscream’s aft and quickly wiped his hand clean.   
  
“Pfft. They get what they pay for.” Starscream wriggled again, that tiny aft of his swaying on Sunstreaker’s lap.   
  
Hmm. Small though his aft was, Sunstreaker had to admit, Starscream was just contrary enough to earn a spanking or two. And he did submit so prettily.   
  
Watching him overload, truly overload however, made him stunning.   
  
Sunstreaker chuckled and traced his finger over Starscream’s valve cover again, unsurprised when it spiraled open beneath his touch. Star’s swollen rim glistened with a thin sheen of lubricant. His biolights blinked dully.   
  
“Too sore for me to play with you?” Sunstreaker asked as he traced his fingertip over Starscream’s anterior node, giving it a slow and steady circle that Starscream’s hips quickly followed.   
  
“Hngh.”  
  
Starscream unfolded his arms, his hands grasping at Sunstreaker’s thighs as he bucked his aft back toward Sunstreaker’s hand.   
  
“I’ll take that as a no. What do you want, Star?”  
  
His roommate loosed a small moan. His aft pushed harder into Sunstreaker’s hand, his valve rim fluttering against Sunstreaker’s fingertips. Even more so when he rubbed his thumb against Starscream’s caudal node cluster, causing a thin stream of lubricant to ease free.   
  
“You,” Starscream gasped out, his feet kicking.   
  
“Yes, I gathered that much.” Sunstreaker dropped his voice into a dark purr, one that he knew Starscream liked. “But how?”   
  
Starscream’s aft bumped up under his palm again before Starscream finally pushed himself upright, shifting until he straddled Sunstreaker’s thighs.   
  
“I’m thinking,” he said as his knees nudged around Sunstreaker’s hips and he wriggled forward, “just like this.” He rolled his hips, his cockpit grinding against Sunstreaker’s ventrum.   
  
He gripped Starscream at the waist and slid his hands down, cupping that barely-there aft. It was warm to the touch, slick from the gel. “You sure?”   
  
Starscream draped his hands over Sunstreaker’s shoulders and tilted forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Very sure,” he purred, and his hips danced. “Do me good, Sunshine.”   
  
Sunstreaker wavered between hating the nickname, and loving the way it fell from Starscream’s lips. He tipped his head up and captured Starscream’s mouth with his own, indulging in a deep, wet kiss. One hand slid down the curve of Starscream’s aft, fingers flitting between the Seeker’s thighs.   
  
Starscream was still wet, his valve folds trembling with unsated charge. Lubricant glistened around his rim, slick on Sunstreaker’s fingers, and growing more so as his engine revved harder. He moaned against Sunstreaker’s mouth, ventilations quickening.   
  
Primus, but he was gorgeous. Pity their clients never saw him for more than the token Seeker in the house.   
  
Sunstreaker kissed him deeper, let their glossa tangle together. His hands gently gripped Starscream’s thighs, fingers dipping into transformation seams to caress the cables beneath.   
  
Starscream sighed into his mouth. “Are you trying to tease me?” he asked, hips wriggling as they sank down, the heat of him hovering over Sunstreaker’s closed interfacing array.   
  
“Just making sure you really want it,” Sunstreaker replied, nipping at the curve of Starscream’s jaw. “And that you aren’t hurting.”   
  
Long, elegant fingers toyed with Sunstreaker’s tires as Starscream pressed them tighter, his chest rubbing against Sunstreaker’s. “Not hurting,” he said, and pinched Sunstreaker’s tire sharply. “Except deep down where only you can cure me.”   
  
Sunstreaker chuckled. “Primus, you use that line with your clients?”   
  
“Hey! I’ll have you know it works every time,” Starscream replied with a laugh. He pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker’s cheek arch and dragged his mouth over to ex-vent in Sunstreaker’s head vents. “They can’t wait to shove so deep.”   
  
Sunstreaker fought back a shiver. His fingers flexed around Starscream’s thighs. “I’m far more creative than to just shove,” he said with an elitist huff before he allowed his spike panel to spiral open, his spike jutting free.   
  
He pulled Starscream down so that the tip of his spike could tease around Starscream’s opening, gathering up pearls of lubricant on the head. Starscream shivered again.   
  
“Not creative,” he said, once again pressing his forehead to Sunstreaker’s. “Just a sadist.”  
  
“Am I now?” Sunstreaker kept his grip on Starscream’s hip and slid his other hand to the back of Starscream’s head. He tugged the Seeker down for a deep, satisfying kiss, even as he rocked his hips, his spike sliding into Starscream in one, slow push.   
  
Starscream made a delectable noise in his intake, talons gripping Sunstreaker’s shoulders as he sank, swallowing more of Sunstreaker’s spike. His valve rippled around it, calipers eagerly clutching, receptor nodes reaching hungrily for charge.   
  
Honestly, how could Starscream’s clients miss the fact he never truly overloaded? Useless lots, the whole bit of them. Good for credits and nothing else.   
  
Sunstreaker purred into the kiss and nipped at Starscream’s bottom lip. “This better?”   
  
“Much,” Starscream ex-vented and leaned back, bracing his hands on Sunstreaker’s shoulders. He rolled his hips, working himself over Sunstreaker’s spike. “Mind if I take over?”   
  
Sunstreaker made a point of leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. “Go for it.”   
  
“Lazy aft,” Starscream muttered, but it was with a grin and a soft sigh as he braced his hands on Sunstreaker’s abdominal armor and started to grind down, his valve fluttering and grasping at Sunstreaker’s spike.   
  
He shivered, glossa sweeping over his lips. He forced his hands to clench to keep from touching Starscream – or at least not yet – as Starscream rode his spike. Up and down, up and down. Hips swaying to the left and right, wings twitching. Starscream moaned, optics half-dim, his bottom lip tugged between his denta.   
  
“It’s not laziness if I’m enjoying a free show,” Sunstreaker said. His glossa flicked over his lips as his spike throbbed, greatly enjoying the clutch and pull of Starscream’s valve.   
  
Starscream huffed a laugh. His fingers curled, talons teasing into Sunstreaker’s ventral seams. His hips sank down, taking Sunstreaker deep, and he rocked them, grinding Sunstreaker’s spikehead against his ceiling node. His wings shivered.   
  
“You are quite pretty,” Sunstreaker added as he finally unfolded his arms and let his hands rest on Starscream’s knees. He slid his palm up and down Starscream’s thighs, feeling armor shiver beneath his fingertips.   
  
A low moan rattled in Starscream’s intake. His wingflaps fluttered. “Mmm. Am I?” he asked, his tone coy, but Sunstreaker knew better than that.   
  
“Quite.” He smoothed his palms further up, letting his thumbs dip into Starscream’s hip joints. “Especially when you smile, which you don’t do often enough.”   
  
“Hah. None of us do.” Yet, Starscream’s wings flickered, and his field blossomed with appreciation. His valve fluttered madly around Sunstreaker’s spike, grasping for more charge.   
  
Primus, he could be so adorable sometimes.   
  
Starscream’s thighs pressed in on Sunstreaker’s legs as he pushed himself upright again, hips pumping up and down, raking the length of Sunstreaker’s spike. His valve made messy, squelching noises. His biolights pulsed rhythmically, and he shivered.   
  
But Sunstreaker knew it wouldn’t be enough.   
  
Fortunately, it was hardly a trial to get to pleasure Starscream, no matter how long it took.   
  
“Kiss me,” Sunstreaker said.   
  
Starscream ex-vented in a burst. “Hm?” Dim optics brightened as they focused on Sunstreaker again, something in his expression a bit dazed.   
  
Sunstreaker chuckled and cupped Starscream’s face, pulling him in for one of those sweet, savoring kisses. He nipped at Starscream’s bottom lip, swollen thanks to all of his nibbling, and plunged his glossa into Starscream’s mouth.   
  
The Seeker shivered against him. His hands slid up from Sunstreaker’s ventrum to his shoulders, his hips rocking forward. A soft click announced Starscream’s spike finally emerging, daintily poking at Sunstreaker’s abdominal armor.   
  
Mmm. Sunstreaker wanted to taste all of him.   
  
“Hold on,” Sunstreaker murmured.   
  
Starscream moaned as he obeyed, thighs tightening around Sunstreaker’s waist and hands locking behind Sunstreaker’s neck. His spikehead pressed harder against Sunstreaker’s ventrum, leaving a streak of pre-fluid behind.   
  
No matter. Cleaning up together afterward was part of the fun. Besides, Star needed a strip and polish anyway.   
  
Sunstreaker cupped Starscream’s aft and lifted, hauling both himself and the Seeker off the recliner in one hard push of his hydraulics. Starscream clung to him, engine purring as he nuzzled into Sunstreaker’s intake, nibbling at his cables.   
  
“Feeling energetic today, are we?” Starscream asked.   
  
“Your fault.” Sunstreaker shivered as clever denta pinned his cables, biting hard enough to sting.  
  
Starscream’s valve quivered, clamping down on Sunstreaker’s spike. “I’ll gladly take the blame for that.”   
  
“Good.” Two steps and they were at Starscream’s berth, a tad bit higher off the floor than Sunstreaker’s own. “Let go.”   
  
Starscream obliged just as Sunstreaker loosened his grip, setting Starscream’s aft on the edge of the berth. He snagged Starscream’s lips for another kiss before he drew back and gave Starscream’s chest a little push.   
  
“Lean back,” Sunstreaker said.   
  
Starscream fell back to his elbows, his wings fluttering. He tilted his helm. “You think you’re in charge here or something?”   
  
“Or something,” Sunstreaker drawled as he slid his hands to Starscream’s waist and hips before curving the around Starscream’s upper thighs. He rolled his hips, shallowly thrusting into Starscream’s valve.   
  
The Seeker shivered. His optics dimmed again. “If you keep doing that, I won’t even complain too much.”   
  
“You shouldn’t be complaining at all,” Sunstreaker said with a laugh. He rolled his hips again, grinding deep, before he unsheathed himself, leaving Starscream’s valve rim to twitch in dismay. “Guess I’ll have to fix that.”   
  
Starscream’s hips pumped on empty air. “Leaving me empty fixes nothing,” he said with a pout. “You’re supposed to be making me feel better.”   
  
“And I am.” Sunstreaker gripped Starscream around the waist again and gave him a push, shoving him further up the berth, positioning him perfectly.   
  
Sunstreaker leaned over the edge of the berth and ex-vented over Starscream’s exposed array, both the gorgeous spike and the throbbing valve.   
  
“But we both know you need more personal attention,” Sunstreaker murmured. He leaned down, lapping at the tip of Starscream’s spike and gathering the pearl of pre-fluid with his glossa.   
  
Starscream shivered and abruptly sank back, flattening to the berth. “Okay. I’m sold.”   
  
Sunstreaker chuckled. He rubbed his cheek along the length of Starscream’s spike before he pressed a kiss to the node at the base of Starscream’s spike, his lips brushing over the delicate piercing. Starscream moaned again, his hips canting upward, though with his knees and legs dangling over the edge of the berth, he had little leverage.   
  
Just how Sunstreaker liked him.   
  
He pressed another kiss to the piercing before he caught the ring with his denta. He gave it a gentle tug, not enough to hurt, but just enough to stir that sensitive node.   
  
Starscream hissed a moan, his backstrut arching. His hands clawed at the berth, twisting in the cover he insisted on using. “Need my chain,” he said.   
  
“I’ll get to that,” Sunstreaker murmured and released the ring.   
  
Starscream’s node blinked more fitfully now. Arousal pulsed in his field as lubricant trickled from his valve. He smelled needy, like hot charge and desire.   
  
Sunstreaker in-vented greedily and dipped lower, nuzzling Starscream’s valve. His lips found Starscream’s anterior node and the ring piercing it as well. He gave it a kiss and a tug, causing Starscream to arch again. His thighs trembled.   
  
Normally the two rings were connected by a thin, delicate chain. One perfect for tugging and teasing. But Starscream was ever-cautious and often removed the chain if he felt a client on his docket would get too rough, potentially ripping it out. Sunstreaker currently had the chain in his subspace.   
  
He would reattach it later. For now, he wanted to savor without it in the way.   
  
Starscream’s valve called to him, plump and wet, biolights flickering and lubricant trickling free. Sunstreaker leaned down and licked a long, wet stripe over Starscream’s valve, gathering up the escaped lubricant and ending with a flick to Starscream’s anterior node.   
  
Starscream’s backstrut curved, the berthcovers creaking. “Primus, you’re good at that,” he gasped.   
  
Sunstreaker purred against his array, the vibrations sure to entice Starscream further. “Mmm, well I have lots of practice with you,” he murmured before he went back to work, licking and sucking at the swollen rim, paying special attention to each exterior node.   
  
Starscream writhed beneath him, his frame turning into one of sinuous motion. He made all of these delicious whimpers as his valve seeped lubricant steadily, and his engine purred louder.   
  
Sunstreaker licked deeper into Starscream, his glossa teasing the node cluster just within Starscream’s rim, provoking a shiver from the Seeker. The berth rattled beneath Starscream, his thighs pulling inward, his legs bracketing Sunstreaker. His hips canted upward, pushing his valve toward Sunstreaker in silent demand.   
  
Greedy Seeker.   
  
Sunstreaker chuckled to himself and drew Starscream’s pierced anterior node into his mouth, denta tugging on the ring as his glossa lashed it. Starscream gasped and bucked hard against him, riding his mouth.   
  
“Oh, please,” he moaned, thighs shaking harder. The berth covers rustled.   
  
Sunstreaker’s glossa stroked over and over Starscream’s node, occasionally flicking down to lap into Starscream’s valve. He slid one arm under Starscream’s thigh and angled his elbow, his hand seeking out Starscream’s spike. His forefinger found Starscream’s base node and hooked around the ring. He gave it a small tug.   
  
Starscream babbled something like encouragement. His hips rose, rocking toward Sunstreaker’s mouth, his field bursting with a blaze of heat that thrashed against Sunstreaker’s own.   
  
Primus, he was gorgeous. No wonder clients couldn’t keep their hands off of him. Sunstreaker was so fragging lucky.   
  
He doubled his efforts, burying his face between Starscream’s legs. His nasal ridge rubbed Starscream’s anterior node as he lapped at Starscream’s valve, drinking down the continuous dribbles of lubricant. Starscream tasted sweet, like racer-grade coolant, and Sunstreaker sipped him up. He tugged harder at Starscream’s base ring, and heard Starscream’s engine roar.   
  
Heat teased at Sunstreaker’s sides as Starscream’s thrusters spat fire, clear signs he was getting close to an overload.   
  
“Sunny.” Starscream whimpered, his thighs pressing so hard against Sunstreaker that their respective armor creaked.   
  
Sunstreaker nibbled on Starscream’s valve rim, the tip of his glossa briefly flicking over Starscream’s caudal node. It blinked back at him, throbbing with need, but so did his anterior node, swollen and glinting off the ring.   
  
“Overload for me, sweetness,” Sunstreaker purred against Starscream’s valve, the vibrations surely carrying through the sensitive dermal mesh. His denta caught the anterior piercing again, pulling on it slowly, so slowly, so that it tugged on Starscream’s node and the protomesh around it.   
  
Starscream’s backstrut curved as Sunstreaker pulled. A low thrum rose in his chassis, his vocalizer spat static, and charge abruptly danced out from beneath his armor, decorating his plating in blue fire as finally, he overloaded.   
  
Starscream’s hips danced, pushing hard at Sunstreaker’s mouth, demanding more and more. Sunstreaker was happy to oblige, though he gentled his tasting and soothed the piercing with soft laps. He ex-vented over Starscream’s throbbing, swollen node, his own engine purring.   
  
Primus, but he wanted to sink back into this plush valve, feel the frantic grip of Starscream’s calipers around his spike. Starscream looked so pretty writhing on his spike, and he made the most delightful noises.   
  
But this was good, too. This was just as intoxicating, especially when Starscream released the berthcovers and pawed at Sunstreaker’s shoulders.   
  
“Come here, come here,” he said urgently, his fans rattling through several deep vents.   
  
Sunstreaker pressed a parting kiss to Starscream’s anterior node before he pushed himself upright, letting Starscream pull him into a kiss. His frame draped over the Seeker’s, hot metal to hot metal, and he swore he could feel the strong whirr of Starscream’s spark through his chestplate.   
  
Sunstreaker’s own spark yearned, drawn toward the confines of his chamber. It recognized heat and strength, a greater energy yield than he was capable. Sunstreaker firmly kept his locks engaged and focused instead on the sweet press of Starscream’s lips to his, the way Starscream continued to move beneath him.   
  
“Frag me,” Starscream said as he tugged on Sunstreaker’s sides, his hips rocking up against Sunstreaker.   
  
“Thought I just did,” Sunstreaker retorted with a small laugh. He nipped at Starscream’s lips.   
  
Then again, Starscream still shivered beneath him, and his field screamed of hunger. One overload had not been enough to clear him of gathered charge, but it had left him achingly sensitive, and desperate to be filled again.   
  
“You’re such an aft,” Starscream hissed, his claws digging into the seams at Sunstreaker’s sides. “Come on. Roll over.”   
  
“Why? Do I get another show?”   
  
“Just do it!”   
  
Bossy Seekers. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and pecked Starscream on the lips again. He did, however, obey, pushing himself back upright and off Starscream’s frame. He pulled himself the rest of the way on the berth, but apparently didn’t move fast enough for Starscream, who shoved him down to the berth, flat on his back.   
  
Sunstreaker laughed despite everything as he scrambled to get fully onto the berth before a hungry Seeker planted his aft on Sunstreaker’s groin, his thighs bracketing Sunstreaker’s very online, very rigid spike. He’d been ignoring his arousal for the most part – he had plenty of practice in that respect – but with Starscream’s hot, eager valve so close, all of Sunstreaker’s arousal came back with a vengeance.   
  
“Can I touch this time?” Sunstreaker asked as Starscream planted his hands on Sunstreaker’s belly again and rocked his hips, rubbing his valve over Sunstreaker’s spike. He had his bottom lip between his denta again, and Primus if that wasn’t both the hottest, and most adorable thing.   
  
Starscream rolled his optics, his wings trembling behind his shoulders. “Don’t be stupid. Of course you can.”   
  
“Well, sometimes, I’m not sure with you,” Sunstreaker said.   
  
He shivered as Starscream’s valve stroked over his spike again, lubricant leaving it slick and glistening. His spike throbbed, screaming at him over all the denied pleasure. He was swollen, tender to the touch. He needed to overload.   
  
“Then consider this open permission,” Starscream replied as his valve caught the head of Sunstreaker’s spike and the first few inches popped inside.   
  
Sunstreaker’s ventilations stuttered. He sucked in a heavy vent, his hands finding Starscream’s waist and giving it a squeeze.   
  
Starscream rippled around him, first ring of calipers clutching at Sunstreaker’s spikehead in a near-sucking motion. They caressed the small node cluster at the head of Sunstreaker’s spike.   
  
“You’re not going to last long, are you?” Starscream’s lips curled into a smirk, though his field shivered with an equally hungry lust.   
  
Sunstreaker’s glossa swept over his lips. “Consider it a compliment.” He slid his hands upward, cupping Starscream’s chassis, before his thumbs swept inward. They teased at Starscream’s chest turbines, flicking the tiny slats.   
  
Starscream visibly shivered. His wings twitched upward, his valve fluttering. His hips sank down, swallowing Sunstreaker’s spike by half, engulfing him in soaking heat. Starscream’s receptors spat charge at Sunstreaker’s nodes, making his spike twitch.   
  
“Ahhh, that’s not fair,” Starscream breathed, his optics burning like crimson fire, his mouth falling open in a desperate bid for secondary ventilation.   
  
“I say it is.” Sunstreaker’s thumbs flicked again, setting the tiny fans to spinning, albeit slowly. He stirred them with his thumb-tips, and Starscream moved atop him, his valve rippling around Sunstreaker’s spike.   
  
Starscream’s chin dipped toward his chestplate. He sank further on Sunstreaker’s spike, nearly to the hilt. His spike jutted proudly from the apex of his thighs, liberally weeping pre-fluid. His fingers dug harder at Sunstreaker’s seams, talons pricking at Sunstreaker’s cables with little bites of pain.   
  
“You would. Sadist.” Starscream panted, his engine rumbling a low thrum of need.   
  
“Whose claws are buried in my substructure again?” Sunstreaker asked, but he offered mercy. He abandoned teasing Starscream’s turbines, one hand sliding down to that beautiful spike and taking it firmly.   
  
Starscream’s head snapped back up. His hips rocked into Sunstreaker’s grip, even as they sank firmly down, swallowing the rest of Sunstreaker’s spike in one fell smooth. He perched on Sunstreaker’s groin, valve calipers clicking restlessly, clutching at Sunstreaker’s spike, his hips making the smallest of circles.   
  
“You… like… it,” Starscream panted, his optics flashing. His field flooded over Sunstreaker, thick and pulsing with heat. “Don’t lie.”   
  
“Mm. I do.” Sunstreaker squeezed Starscream’s spike while his free hand slid up Starscream’s chestplate, the tips of his fingers brushing Starscream’s neck cables. “And I know what you like, too.” His hand curved around Starscream’s intake, his hold gentle for all the threat it implied.   
  
It was something Starscream did not trust any of his clients to play around with. But he trusted Sunstreaker, and that in itself was a headier aphrodisiac than anything else.   
  
Starscream shuddered. He sucked on his bottom lip as his valve spat charge at Sunstreaker’s spike and his hips rocked back and forth, faster now, with more urgency.   
  
“Can I?” Sunstreaker murmured, his palm hot and heavy against Starscream’s intake, but he left it little more than a presence.   
  
Starscream’s wings hiked high, his ailerons twitching. His fingers curled inward, talons scraping Sunstreaker’s cables.   
  
“Please,” he moaned.   
  
Arousal growled in Sunstreaker’s engine. He pulled himself upright, Starscream firmly planted in his lap. He tightened his fingers around Starscream’s intake, just enough that Starscream could feel the pressure, and pulled Starscream toward him, taking the Seeker’s lips in a fierce kiss.   
  
Starscream gasped against his mouth. His hands curved around Sunstreaker’s waist, pressing against his back, hooking into seams again. He trembled, armor clattering, hips still but valve clenching and clenching. He whimpered, the vibrations tangible against Sunstreaker’s palm, his field a buzzing, searing need.   
  
Intoxicating.   
  
Sunstreaker bit at his lips, each nip of his denta making Starscream twitch. He flexed his fingers and squeezed incrementally. Starscream’s valve seemed to echo the pressure, cinching down tighter and tighter on Sunstreaker’s spike, spitting so much charge that his nodes danced with pleasure.   
  
Little, urgent noises eked out of Starscream’s vocalizer, the vibrations echoing against Sunstreaker’s palm. His frame radiated heat especially as his armor opened up, his cooling fans clicking into full spin.   
  
Sunstreaker nuzzled against Starscream’s lips. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured as he felt Starscream shudder. “Next time, we’ll do this in front of a mirror. That way you can see every bit of your own pleasure.”   
  
Starscream moaned into his mouth. His wings fluttered. Clearly he liked that idea. Good. Because Sunstreaker fully intended to follow through.   
  
“But for now, overload for me, pretty,” Sunstreaker purred, his own ventilations getting sharp and staggered. “Overload again.”   
  
Starscream wheezed. His field flashed with suffocating lust, his spike throbbing fiercely in Sunstreaker’s grip. His head tipped back, even with Sunstreaker’s hold on his intake, and his hips jerked forward.   
  
His claws curled, scratching Sunstreaker’s backplate, and his hips shoved down, valve spasming.   
  
A low, staticky sound rose in Starscream’s intake, a mix of moan and whimper, before he came undone in Sunstreaker’s grip, shaking and writhing as overload took him once more. His spike spurted in Sunstreaker’s fist, his valve spooling into a tight vise around Sunstreaker’s spike.   
  
He swallowed; Sunstreaker could feel the bob of it against his palm. A wave of charge crawled over Starscream’s armor, leaping into Sunstreaker’s own and nipping at the protoform beneath his plating. Starscream’s energy field crashed over his, consuming him in electric fire and need.   
  
Sunstreaker’s engine roared. He clamped his damp hand on Starscream’s hip, yanked Starscream down tight against him as he pumped up into Starscream’s very welcoming valve.   
  
Sunstreaker overloaded between one ventilation and the next, his spike spurting deeply into Starscream, his fingers flexing around Starscream’s throat. He pulled Starscream into a kiss, one of denta and need, tasting spilled energon as he did so.   
  
Primus.   
  
He shuddered, pressing his forehead to Starscream’s, sucking in vent after vent through his mouth. His frame twitched, little zaps of pleasure zinging from one end of it to the other. Starscream’s valve milked him for every last drop of transfluid, drawing out the overload, until Sunstreaker felt exhausted and wrung dry.   
  
Then again, his stupidly under-energized spark could have had something to do with that, too.   
  
He forced his fingers free of Starscream’s intake and rested them on Starscream’s shoulder instead. He hummed, clearing his vocalizer of static.   
  
“Okay?” Sunstreaker asked.   
  
Starscream purred, turning his head to nuzzle Sunstreaker’s helm vent. “More than,” he murmured, his ex-vents tickling. “I’m always impressed with your control.”   
  
“Decades of experience, sweetness.” Sunstreaker smoothed his hand down Starscream’s thigh. “How’s your aft?”   
  
Starscream huffed a laugh. “Like I can feel anything but that overload right now.” His hands smoothed up Sunstreaker’s back, teasing the bottom of his tires. “Gonna need a wash, too.”   
  
“Later.” Sunstreaker twitched his back tires, wordlessly warning Starscream, before he tipped backward onto the berth, pulling Starscream with him.   
  
Starscream’s hands moved in time, resting on Sunstreaker’s shoulders, though he shifted to notch himself on top of Sunstreaker. His spike slipped free of Starscream’s valve, twitching as it was suddenly assaulted by cool air, rather than Starscream’s snug embrace.  
  
“Oh, I see.” Starscream nuzzled into Sunstreaker’s intake and gave it a nip. “You want your cuddles now.”   
  
“Damn right, I do.”   
  
Starscream chuckled, his knees squeezing in at Sunstreaker’s waist. “What would your clients think if they knew how much their fearsome Dom loved to snuggle?”   
  
“It’s none of their business.” Sunstreaker curled his arms around Starscream, holding the Seeker tight against him. This close, he could feel the distant edges of Starscream’s spark energy, even through their armor. “Just a little nap.”   
  
Starscream purred and wriggled around a bit more until he made himself comfortable, tucking his head into the crook of Sunstreaker’s shoulder and intake. “And then?”   
  
“Then you need a strip, wax, and repaint,” Sunstreaker said firmly. He reached up, tweaking the join of Starscream’s wing hinges, just to feel Starscream jolt atop him.   
  
“Like the scratches are my fault,” Starscream grumbled. His ventilations evened out, however, proving that he wasn’t opposed to a stasis nap.   
  
Sunstreaker slid a hand down, palming Starscream’s aft, relieved to find it no longer burned with the overheat of active nanites. The numbing gel had done its job.   
  
“Shhh. Cuddle time, not mutter time,” Sunstreaker said.   
  
Starscream nipped at his intake in retaliation. “You’re the one still talking.” He breathed a laugh, his aft wriggling under Sunstreaker’s hand. “Lecher.”  
  
Affection swelled in Sunstreaker’s field before he could hold it back. He knew better, but his spark was an ornery thing. It grew attachment where it shouldn’t. It filled with warmth and longing, all for the mech draped atop him, beautiful in his trust.   
  
Sunstreaker worked his intake and quietly cycled a ventilation. He let the fatigue pull at him, drag him toward recharge. He buried the rest deep, hidden behind layers of respect and friendship and understanding.   
  
“Rest well,” he murmured, fingers stroking a long, soothing path down Starscream’s backstrut.   
  
Starscream made a noncommittal noise, burrowing against him in an adorable, unconscious desire for comfort. His trust was a gift, and Sunstreaker accepted it gladly.   
  
Starscream was his roommate, his partner, and his friend.   
  
Sunstreaker would have to be satisfied with that.   
  


****


End file.
